Violetta Bertinelli
Violetta is the Princess of Italy. She livers with her father, Melchiorre, in the Royal Palace. Her mother died 4 years ago and she has a hard time coping with it since then. Violetta can see spirits and normally talks with them, which lead people to thinking that she's an idiot who talks to herself. Violetta is an Italian name which means "Violet Color" or "Violet Flower". Personality Violetta is spoiled rotten, but she acts like a lady when other company is around. She has always been curious about the people on Minster Island and has wanted to go there, though her father won't allow her. She can communicate with spirits, making her a unique person. Since numerous people have died before her eyes, she fears that she is a symbol of bad luck and normally keeps herself isolated from others. However, her confidence has built up since she has joined the Student Government Council. Violetta has a noble's ability of becoming "Berserk" when she becomes angry. This is shown in Episode 10, when she headbutts Kazumaru after Kichi is injured by him. Past Events When Violetta's mother died, her father thought it best to get out of the country for a while. She flew to Japan where she met a yokai named Arashi Zanders. The boy was able to take human form as well as the form of a white wolf. However, when he was attacked by a group of bandits, he was left on his death bed and became the card "Bright Blossoms-Death Butterfly". Appearance Violetta has bright green hair and violet eyes, which lead to her being named Violetta. She is seen in numerous outfits as she is always dragged to social balls with her father. Relations with Others Violetta tries to isolate herself as much as possible, but does have some relations. Melchiorre Bertinelli: Violetta's father. He is constantly telling her that spirits don't exist and buys her anything she wants if she tries to pay attention when they have guests. When her father is assassinated in Episode 7 by Kazumaru, she becomes the new ruler of Italy and knows then that she has to build up her social status and relations with others. The Student Government Council: Violetta has build up most of her social status thanks to the other members of the Council. She has the position of Director of Foreign Affairs. Arashi Zanders: A spirit that Violetta met while in Japan. Since she was the only one that could see him, the two got along together. However, a group of bandits have the same vision that Violetta does, and attack Arashi, killing him. The two had a strong bond with each other. Kichi: A fox yokai that Violetta normally talks to in her depression. Kichi can turn into a large kyuubi when Violetta is in danger. Dueling Skills Violetta loves Duel Monsters since Arashi taught her to play the game. She has a strong love for flowers and the insects that appreciate the beauty of flowers as well. So Violetta built a Deck using those types of monsters. When Arashi died, he left behind a Hybrid Monster for her known as "Bright Blossoms-Death Butterfly". This is now her ace card. Trivia *Violetta's character design is based off of the character Solty from Solty Rei. *Arashi tells Violetta that she looks a lot like his old rival Dgem Kakizaki. Dgem Kakizaki is a character in the First and Second Series. *Violetta's name could be represented from the fact she loves flowers and has violet eyes. *Violetta is the first of the Royals at Cambridge University to become the ruler of her country in the series, since Matthieu was King of Russia before the series began. *While in Japan, Violetta befriends a yokai named Arashi Zanders. Arashi is the character that represented YoruNight000 in the First and Second Series.